Ouran HSHC Parody
by A Dose Of Honey
Summary: What if Haruhi's hair was long? And she was a girl in the host club? All the same from the manga/ anime except with my own twist ;) a parody of Ouran! Anything you wanted to happen and more, happens!
1. Starting today you are a host! Part 1

**Alright guys this is my first Ouran HSHC story so please bear with me. Also i'm not one of those authors who say favorite review blah blah blah or they won't post stories. Me i just want your honest opinion. If they are all good i'll continue, if they are bad then i know i suck and ill discontinue :) so enjoy ^_^**

**~ M.E.S**

**P.S Haruhi's hair is long, she wears contacts and the uniform for girls is a button down white blouse, tie with purple strip, and the blue/purplish blazer with black pleated skirt (basically same top as guys except for the black pleated skirt)**** For the guys it remains the same.**

**THANK fangirling-girl FOR HER CORRECTIONS! :D**

* * *

_Haruhi's point of view_

_**Starting today you are a host!**_

**Haruhi's Point of View**

Jeez, was it this hard to find a quiet place for studying?! I sighed as I went up the spiral staircase. Those bunch of rich people, they should have known that libraries were used for studying, not partying!

I kept on walking until I found a room: Music Room #3. Hmm, no noise and calm... looks promising. I slowly turned the door knob. What i saw made my books drop.

"Welcome to the host club!" a group of male voices erupted from the opened doors.

"And what is your name, princess?" a blonde boy asked as he pulled a full bloomed rose out of thin air and gave it to me.

Unconsciously, I blushed. The blonde, unaware of my reaction, put a hand on my back and steered me to the group of couches nearby.

"So, princess, your name?" The blonde smiled charmingly at me.

"Uh...It's Haruhi Fu-"

"Haruhi Fujioka, former honor student who recently got in at Ouran from a scholarship. Currently, her monetary status is at an average which, simply speaking means she is somewhat of a commoner, but not much. She is closer at being like one of us, but her father is currently in the process of investment so I can't say for sure where she stands," stated the boy with black hair and glasses.

What the— Where did he get that information from?

"Welcome to the Ouran host club, princess Haruhi." The blonde gently took my hand and leaned in closely his violet eyes soft and burning.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said as he kissed my hand. "I am, Tamaki Suou, at your service, my princess."

His face was centimeters away from me. I jerked back quickly and my eyes nervously twitching. Then, accidentally, my elbow pushed over a very expensive vase.

CRASH!

_O… o, oh no!_

I hardly gulped as I glanced back at the group of guys before me.

"It seems that we won't be able to auction off the vase. Sadly, since we can get 8 million yen from it," the guy with the glasses said while he scribbled something in a black notebook before looking at me. "Well, Miss Fujioka, are you willing to pay? That is if you have the money— which you don't, because of your father."

I gulped again.

"Uh...well, i-is there something else I could do?" I asked nervously. Tamaki stood up from his place on the couch.

"Hmm… well, Kyoya, she seems to want to repay us," Tamaki said to who I assumed was Kyoya.

"And you can't deny—" a red haired boy stated.

"—that she is more than just pretty," another red haired boy, with the same hazel eyes, finished the sentence.

They were twins, and both of them had their arms around me.

"Tama-chan! What do you want to do? I think she should stay with us! Right, Takashi?" a little boy, with hair a shade darker of gold than Tamaki, hugged my torso. He had a bunny with him and he looked absolutely adorable.

"Hmm…" Tamaki walked toward me, his eyes observing me carefully. "Alright, I've made my decision!" He dramatically pointed in my direction, exclaimed, "Starting today you are a host!"

My eyes twitched.

"I suppose I could make this work," Kyoya tapped his pen on his chin. "Alright, you are going to run some errands when we need things and help us with customers. You will be together with Haninozuka and put up the act as a loving and caring mother-like figure. It will be cute, so it will attract attention, and when customers request you, you can have the girls to talk, which will increase our customers and our profit making. My, this will actually work out!" Kyoya smirked while scribbling away in his notebook.

"Since now you are part of the host club, we have to introduce ourselves," Tamaki said to me.

He pointed to the twins. "Hikaru and Kouro Hitachiin, who are known as the Hitachiin twins."

The twins gave me a mischievous smirk.

Next, he pointed to Kyoya. "This is Kyoya Otori, our vice president and the one who passes and proposes any financial incomes and outcomes."

Kyoya kept typing away in his laptop.

He then pointed to an emotionless dark haired tall guy and the little blonde haired kid. "That there is Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka—" he gestured to the tall one, "—and there is Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka."

The little kid climbed off Mori-Senpai and rushed over to me. I automatically took him into my arms.

"I already introduced myself, but let me repeat once again. I am the president, or King, of the host club, Tamaki Suou at your service." He bowed.

Hunny-Senpai wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Haru-chan! You are really pretty you know?" I blushed as he giggled adorably. Tamaki came over and stood near me.

"Well, it seems that someone already likes you Haruhi." He looked up to meet my eyes. It was strange how he and Hunny-senpai looked related.

"Wow Tamaki, it looks like you—" Hikaru started.

"—had a kid with Haruhi—" once again, Kaoru continued.

"'—because Hunny looks like he belongs to you guys!" they finished together.

My face instantly felt hot.

"Yay! Haru-chan is my mommy and Tama-chan is my daddy!" Hunny wrapped one arm around Tamaki's neck as well as mine.

"Gah!" I exclaimed.

"Mitsukuni, time for cake," Mori-Senpai said. And then, Hunny jumped off my arms and followed Mori-Senpai.

"YAY! I get cake!" Hunny exclaimed as he gobbled down an entire cake. I just stood there perplexed.

The twins walked past me and said in unison, "You'll get used to it."

"Well, it is almost time to open up," Tamaki stated as he handed me something. "It's the crest of the host club."

He smiled warmly, and I opened my palm to find a rose pin. I clipped it to the lapels of my blouse.

"Remember, Haruhi, you are going to act as though you are charmed by us and attend to Hunny. You got that?" Kyoya said to me as he scribbled in his notebook. "And don't be afraid to let more of your feminine side out."

Great, I just had had to break the vase to get into this trouble. Well, at least I didn't have to trouble my father for 8 million yen.

Soon, girls were talking with all the host club members.

A girl was talking to Tamaki; she asked why he let me join the host club.

"Well, we decided to let her join since Hunny seemed to think of her as a mother-like figure. We couldn't bear to tear Haruhi away from his side. So, now, here she is." Tamaki pointed in my direction, where I was serving tea as it was time to put on my motherly act.

"Oh, Hunny, sweetie, you got chocolate on your shirt," I said as I wiped chocolate cake from his face and shirt.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan!" he apologized with teary eyes.

I automatically hugged him close. He was just so adorable! "It's ok, Hunny-senpai," I assured as he looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

The girls were all 'aww'ed. Then, they went nuts when he sucked his thumb, while I cradled him in my lap.

"That is just so adorable!"

"Yeah!"

"We will be sure to staying longer and pay more when we come back!"

That was what most of the girls were saying. I then continued to rock him while the girls stared and made comments about the cuteness. Soon, Hunny-Senpai fell asleep.

Seriously, a 17-years-old high scholar still looked this cute and took nap?

Kyoya nodded in my direction, which meant he approved my work.

"Excuse me princess, I must say you are looking quite pretty today," Tamaki said as he offered a rose to a black haired girl.

"Shut up, Tamaki! Can't you see how cute Hunny is?" she pushed Tamaki and he fell on the floor. Hunny turned around and I pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Awww!" There came the replies.

"Kyoya! They are totally ignoring me!" Tamaki whined at Kyoya.

"I wish I could do the same," Kyoya said.

Tamaki simply continued to have his childish fit.

"Seems like she is a natural," the twins stated in sync.

"Mmhm," Mori made his presence known.

"She sure will bring in money," Kyoya said, oblivious to the fact that I could hear what they were saying perfectly.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The next day, my belongings were inside the pond.

"What the—" I leaned over the ledge.

"That's not the only thing that will end up in the pond," a voice behind me said as I felt a hand pushed me forward, and then I was rapidly approaching the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"HARUHI!"

'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''''-'-'-'-'-'''''''''''''''-''-''-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-''-'-'-'-

**So? Did you guys like it? How did I do? Leave it all in the reviews! I will update frequently so please let me know if i should continue! :) Thanks for reading! Thanks again to fangirling-girl!**

**3 M.E.S**


	2. Starting today you are a host part2

**Hey my readers! Its a shame that many people read this story but didn't leave reviews. :( so a big thanks goes to: HitaAndUtaPri, Angels on the Moon23 and BlackRabbit. they were the ones who bothered to leave a review. So, on with the story! Enjoy! :)**

**~M.E.S**

* * *

**Starting today you are a host! part 2**

_**Haruhi's point of view**_

"Haruhi!"

I was caught by someone, nearly making him collapse to the floor. I looked up and saw that it was Kyoya.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Kyoya asked as he carefully put me on the floor.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled again, rushed toward me before hugging me close. "Are you hurt? What happened? Kyoya and I were just coming from the library when we heard a scream from above; we looked up and saw you falling! Thankfully, Kyoya moved in time to catch you."

"I'm fine, Senpai. Maybe get a little spooked, but still fine."

I got out of his embrace. I looked over at Kyoya, feeling grateful that he just happened to be there. I would've been in the hospital by now had he not caught me!

I hugged Kyoya and said to him, "Thank you."

He seemed surprised but kept on his cool face and simply returned the embrace. Then, I let go of him, because I still needed to get my stuff out of the pond.

"You're welcome Haruhi, but do you know who it was?" Kyoya asked.

I shook my head.

"Hmm...," Kyoya muttered as he started to walk away.

"Kyoya, aren't you going to come to—" Tamaki started.

"I will meet you in the music room, since I have business to take care of." Kyoya walked off.

Meanwhile, I had taken off my shoes and my knee-high white socks. I was in the pond, looking for my stuffs. The only thing I couldn't find was my wallet. I need it, or else, I won't be able to eat!

"What are you looking for? Do you need help?" Tamaki asked as I searched around blindly for my wallet.

"Don't worry, Senpai. I'm alright." Damn! Where was it?

I glanced at Tamaki, he was already in the water.

"Senpai, you don't have to do that, really. I'm fine," I told him.

"I don't mind. A little water doesn't hurt anyone. Besides, people are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks." He laughed as he held something up.

"Is this what you are looking for?" He smiled as he handed it to me. I took it.

"Thanks, Senpai." I smiled at him "We should get going to the Host club," I said as I put on my shoes.

_Later..._

"Really? I can't imagine what I'll do if it's my things that get thrown in the pond instead. Worst of all, you got Tamaki to get into that filthy water!" Ayanokoji said as she took a sip of her tea. If she disliked me so much, why would she request me?

"You know, the only reason Tamaki is making such a fuss over you is because you are new, right? A guy like Tamaki would never be interested in a girl like you," she said steely.

"You are one crazy and jealous bitch," I said as I leaned back on the couch and crossed my arms.

She stared at me with wide eyes.

"You stupid piece of-!"

**Ayanokoji's point of view** (when she asked Tamaki why he let Haruhi join)

A girl as a host? Why? So lesbos could come freely whenever they wanted? [a/n: not meant to offend anyone] Really, Tamaki must have been really stupid! But he was hot, though.

"Why did you let that girl join, Tamaki?" I asked him sweetly.

"Well, we decided to let her join since Hunny seemed to think of her as a mother-like figure. We couldn't bear to tear Haruhi away from his side. So, now, here she is." Tamaki pointed in her direction.

She was pretty! She might want to have Tamaki for herself! Fucking commoner, of course she would want him! I narrowed my eyes on her.

She was serving tea to Tamaki and me, when Tamaki presented me as one of his regular customers.

"Haruhi, this is princess Ayanokoji." The girl bowed.

"Hello, princess Ayanokoji, would you like some tea?" She smiled kindly.

"That was so cute, Haruhi! You are definitely a natural!" Tamaki hugged the girl really tight and he lifted her off the floor. I nearly choked on my tea.

"Senpai! Let me go!" She struggled off him. Stupid commoner! I gripped my teacup so hard that it smashed to pieces in my lap.

"Is everything alright, Ayanokoji?" Kyoya asked me. He had a dustpan and a brush in his hand. After he had cleaned up, he gave me a piece of paper. I looked at it then looked back at him.

"I expect it to be given the next time we meet," he said as he walked away. Great! Now, I had to payback for the broken teacup! Wait. How did he have that already? There were other things that more important, like how Tamaki completely forgot about me! Instead, he was ogling that filthy commoner! That nerve of him!

"Oh, Tamaki, did you forget about me?" I asked as I sipped my tea.

"Oh no, princess, I am just making sure our new host is doing well," he responded as he blushed a little. I smiled tightly and glanced at Haruhi. She would be a problem if I wanted Tamaki all by myself!

It was seemed that Aiko was no longer a threat. The only threat was Haruhi. A very big one.

**Haruhi's Point of View** (back to the Present)

"You stupid piece of—!" Ayanokoji yelled as she lunged and pushed me to the floor.

"Get off me!" I said as she clawed at my clothes and hair. Soon, the twins separated us —well, they poured water on her to pry her off me.

"Well, Miss Ayanokoji, it seems that you are not able to behave well in the Host club," Tamaki told her as she struggled out of the twins' grip.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna ask you to leave."

"No! Tamaki, what have you done, you idiot?!" Ayanokoji yelled as she was dragged by the twins to the door.

"Sorry," Kaoru started as he opened the door.

"But we don't want any filthy, wet animals," Hikaru added.

"In our Host Club!" they both finalized as they pushed her out and shut the doors in her face. I shakily stood up. My hair was a mess and my skirt was ripped all the way up to my hip.

"Haruhi, are you ok? Oh, my little girl! My sweet little angel!" Tamaki held me close. Again. So I pushed him away, and he fell on the floor. He pouted and sulked away into a corner of the room.

"By any chance, do you guys have a spare uniform?" I asked to no one in particular. Kyoya then handed me a bag, I looked in and saw the blue blouse and the skirt.

"Thanks, I'll go change." I walked in the direction Kyoya pointed at.

"Want us to come help you?" the twins asked, grinning mischievously.

"Fuck off," I said as I closed the curtain door. I opened the bag and took out the uniform.

"What the?" I held up the skirt.

There is no other way.

Oh, well.

I walked out of the changing room. All of the host's eyes were on me.

"What?" I stared at them all back.

"Damn, Haruhi!"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Leave it all in reviews! See ya next time! Thanks to fangirling-girl!**


	3. The job of a High School Host pt1

**Hey my dears! I know I know. WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN?! and to answer I've been really busy with school work family etc etc u guys don't care so ON WITH THE STORY! WOOT!**

* * *

_**The Job of a Host Part 1**_

**Haruhi's Point of View.**

"Damn, Haruhi!" the twins exclaimed. They looked at me from head to toe. My blue blouse was a little too tight, so the buttons nearly popping off, also the skirt was a little too short. I sighed. Was this the only size they had? Were all the girls here sluts?

"Great job, Kyoya!" The twins high-fived Kyoya. He only pushed up his glasses and wrote something in his black book.

"It wasn't my doing. That's the only spare uniform we had. Oh, and Haruhi, your debt has been raised for the uniform," he stated calmly as he snapped his book shut.

Kyoya was one merciless bastard -_-"

"Hey, Haruhi!"

I turned my head to see what Hikaru wanted.

"Can you pick up that pen for us?" Kaoru requested as a pen appeared in front of me. Did they think I was stupid or something? Just to get their hopes up, I said sure, but I crouched down instead of bending over.

"Thanks, Haruhi," Hikaru said as I handed the pen back to him. The disappointment was clear on their faces. I just smiled sweetly at the twins. Strange enough, Tamaki hadn't said anything. His face was red and he was grumbling to himself while walking around the music room. Mori-senpai was in the bathroom and Honey-Senpai was still sleeping.

* * *

The next day.

I woke up in a cheerful mood. Cheerful... yeah, I didn't know either. Anyway, I went on with my usual business in the morning. As I stepped out of my house, I locked the door. My dad and—

Ranka: Haruhi, what did I tell you?

I sighed. I mean my MOM and me.

Ranka: That's better ^_^

Who was telling the story? Me or you da— I mean, mom?

Ranka: Well, I could if you let me.

No way. You would scare everyone out by telling them what went on while you were working at a gay bar -_-"

Ranka: Alright then, continue the story. I'll be going.

Anyway, as I was saying, my dad and I moved into a two-storey house after collected my mother's insurance. Thank God, I had been out of that apartment!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Gah!" I was so in my thought that the car's horn scared the crap out of me and made me drop my keys.

I picked them up and turned to see who it was.

A black limo pulled up in front of my house. The car door opened and out got...

"Kyoya?! O_O What are you doing here?" I asked as I stared at him with wide eyes. He was looking even more handsome today. I breathed a little too nervously and heat came to my face. What is happening to me? I swallowed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm picking you up for school." He held his hand out so I could climb in the car. Without thinking I took hold of his hand and got in the car. He didn't let go of my hand while he climbed in the car. To be honest I didn't want to let go of his hand. His hand was bigger than mine and he had long fingers. I didn't realize but I was staring at our hands.

"Oh, pardon me," Kyoya said as he let go of my hand. I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"So, why did you come all the way here to pick me up?" I asked, trying to make a light conversation. Wait...how— "AND HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVED?"

"I simply did some research on you" He shrugged

"You could've asked you know." I pouted angrily.

"And to answer you're previous question, I came to pick you up early, because we have a meeting at 7:15 in the music room. Another reason is I need a little private time with you." He placed a hand on top of mine. He looked into my eyes and I blushed. I looked at my watch. It was still 6:15 a.m.

Kyoya lifted my chin up so that my eyes could meet his.

"Come on, Haruhi. Both of us know that we are attracted to each other." His lips grazed my cheek. I shivered as I closed my eyes. His lips then moved to my neck.

"Kyoya...," I whispered as his lips traveled to my jaw and then to the corner of my lips.

"Since the first day, Haruhi. Since the first day." Kyoya pulled away as he looked into my eyes. I had placed my arms around his neck while his were on my waist.

"No one has ever made me feel the way you do, Haruhi," he said as he gently lowered his lips to mine. My face was really flushed right now.

"No one," he whispered.

* * *

**Tamaki's Point Of View**

"Where the hell are they?! They should be here!" I exclaimed as I paced around.

"It's a long way, boss. Haruhi's house is like half an hour away," the devil twins said as they continued playing video games.

"FOR ALL I KNOW, KYOYA COULD BE MOLESTING HARUHI RIGHT NOW!" I waved my arms frantically around. I could feel my face turning red.

The twins sighed. I felt someone tugging on my blazer.

"Tama-chan, you know, Kyoya isn't like that. How about some cakes? ^_^" Honey-Senpai smiled at me reassuringly. I tousled his hair and he giggled.

"Maybe you're right, Honey-Senpai. Maybe I'm over-reacting." I sighed as I plopped down to one of the chairs.

"Hey, boss, I was looking at the guests list, and Kanako is at it again. Skipping from host to host," Hikaru said as he continued playing the game with his twin.

I sighed. Kanako was known to skip from host to host just to get her Fiance's attention. It was near 7:15 and there was still no sign of Kyoya nor Haruhi.

I didn't want to admit but...

I was jealous.

I knew Kyoya had feelings for Haruhi. It also seemed that Haruhi liked Kyoya. With this thought, I balled my hands into fists. And, here I thought, Kyoya was my best friend.

Haruhi, at the end you would be mine. Mine and ONLY mine.

Jealousy was one powerful thing

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! will Kyoya kiss Haruhi? Will Tamaki end up in a fight with Kyoya? Find out next time on Ouran HSHC Parody!**

**Remember to review :D Oh and TAMAKI WILL END UP WITH HARUHI THIS IS JUST A LITTLE... TEASING ;)**

**THANKS TO fangirln-girl!_!_**

**~M.E.S**


	4. The job of a high school host! Part 2

**Hey! i am back! Review please? ^_^ this is the edited part! i added to the chapter! Check out my profile!OR read the bottom authors note.**

**~M.E.S :)**

* * *

**The job of a high school host! part 2**

_**Haruhi's point of view**_

His lips were close to mine and I could feel his warm breath.

_Kiss Kiss Fall in Love! I see you come, I watch you go,but you never seem to leave me though_

My phone was ringing, Kyoya backed away and i answered.

"Hello" I said a little shakenly.

"Hello Haruhi, are you almost to the school?" It was Tamaki, I felt guilty for some weird reason.

"Umm...yeah we are at the front of the building now" Jeesh he had perfect timing. I hung up and got out of the car. Kyoya didn't say a thing and neither did I.

As we arrived at the entrance we both went our separate ways not saying a word to each other.

"Gentlemen, it seems that Kanako as you all know is having problems with her fiance. It is up to us to fix it!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Chill boss, its their problem not ours, what are we? Dr. Phil? Oprah?" The twins said simultaneously.

"Please OBEY MY ORDERS!" Tamaki said in a stern voice i've never heard him use.

"O_O ...yes boss" The twins said.

**! #$%^&*()(**&&^%$# ! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# $%^&*()_)(*&^%$# #$%^&*()_)**

"That's Kanako" Hikaru pointed at a sweet looking girl with short dark hair.

"She doesn't look like much of a slut to me" I said as i finished setting up the tables.

"Oh Tamaki you are so perfect" She purred as she lay a hand on his chest. I growled, back off bitch -.-

"Woah there Haruhi" Kaoru said as he helped me finish up tables.

"Don't get to jealous." He said after he took the crumpled napkin from my hand.

Kanako then went on to Kyoya, then Hikaru, all the while the boy who brings in the chinaware was looking and he was getting angrier by the second.

It was plain to see on his face. Pure jealousy

"And who is this? I didn't know the host club was meant for guys as well." He smirked at me while taking hold of my hand. He had set the box of chinaware down on a table and pulling me close to him.

"Umm..." It was all weird. =_= were all guys pervs? Jeesh.

"Mr. Suzushima, i'd appreciate it if you would step away from Miss Fujioka, let her finish her work you know." Kyoya said with a stern glare.

"Oh of course," Suzushima grabbed my chin "right after i get a little something from this fine looking gal." His face was only centimeters away. What was it with these guys and kissing?!

I felt a pair of arms pull me away, the arms wound around my waist.

"Silly Tohru Suzushima, you do not understand what it means when a gal is taken right?" Tamaki chuckled very adult like. Wow.

"well, I suppose," he smiled "I'll see you around Suou. Have fun at the party!"

Party? What party?

"Umm...Tamaki what party?" I asked as i turned my head to face him as he was still holding me in a backwards embrace. He immediately let go of me. I forgot i was still in his arms.

"Oh its nothing, just a ball. Of course, you'll have to learn the waltz and attend." Tamaki stated as he sat down next to Kanako.

"more tea?" i asked Kanako.

"Yes please," she said as she rubbed the green genorian cup. She was really into chinaware. I poured her some and then set the teapot back on the table.

"So Kanako , will you attend the ball? ^_^" i sweetly asked her as i pushed Tamaki away onto the floor so i could sit in the sofa. He sulked and went to his emo corner.

"Yes, I might attend." she sighed as she began to rub the side of the green teacup with her finger.

"It seems that you and that boy have something going on." i stated as i faced her.

" No! Don't be silly!" She looked flustered.

"Well it doesn't seem like it. You guys are having relationship problems, am i right?"

"Yeah. We are. He never notices me and in two weeks he will be going away to study aboard. I wish i had the courage to tell him how i really feel. Especially since we are engaged after all." she stated.

"Word of advice, stop host hopping. Talk to him more and don't act like such a floozy. Ok?" Instead of being insulting by me being blunt she just nodded.

"You are right. I have to go ^_^ nice talking to you and thanks for your advice." After that she left and i was left alone with the 6 most handsomest boys in Ouran Academy.

"Time to get to work on the party!" The twins excitedly said.

**[{%€~€~€~!~£\¥\¥.¥~¥~£€~€,€£¥~•¥'/)););$,$:|€]£**

THAT NIGHT.

The school's biggest ball room was filled with girls and partially guys looking for girlfriends. I sighed as i shifted uncomfortably on my heels. If it weren't for the fact that Kyoya would've raised my debt and if i did attend he would lower it. And he did.

I sighed.

"Alright, you guys know the plan." Tamaki asked us all.

We nodded. Hikaru and Kaouru were in charge of make up for Kanako, Kyoya, Mori and Honey were in charge of entertaining the customers, Tamaki was in charge of taking Kanako where i would be waiting with Tohru.

All was going to go as planned. I hoped.

There soon came an announcement to set in motion our paln.

"Ladies, tonight is a special night where the girl who dances the best will be declared queen of the ball. And that queen shall receive a passionate kiss on the cheek from our very own Host King" the twins exclaimed.

"I look foward to seeing who is going to be the queen, my princesses." Tamaki winked and blew a kiss to all the girls in front of us.

I had to admit, the twins did a really good job at doing my hair,make up and giving me a dress and shoes. My hair was in waves and i had light make-up on.

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a curtain.

"Alright Haruhi your turn! Go and meet up with Tohru!" Hikaru said as he fixed my hair

"Yeah but make sure you don't run into Tono or Kanako." Kaoru finished.

I quickly left the curtained room and rushed to where Tohru was waiting. As I reached the room i saw Tohru standing near the window of the room.

"Umm...hi " i said unsure if the twins' make up actually made me look like a different person.

"Oh , hey, i got your letter." He handed me a paper with pink ink and hearts scribbled all over. -.- had to be the morons who wrote this!

"Listen, someone already stole my heart. She is the only one for me" He said as he looked out the window.

"wow, that is really...corny." I shook my head.

"Where are you taking me Tamaki?" Kanako's soft sweet voice echoed through the hallway. Soon i saw Tamaki guide Kanako toward the inside of the room. Her eyes went wide when she saw me and Tohru standing there. Tears filled her eyes.

"I...I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She ran away With Tohru running after her yelling out her name and telling her to stop.

"Well that did not go well." I said as i watched them two run away.

"On the contrary, he went after her" Tamaki smiled as he stared at the place where they were moments ago.

After that we returned to the courtyard where Kanako and Tohru were on spotlight.

"The last dance of the night goes to this couple!" Tamaki stated as he motioned dramatically towards them. They danced and kissed at the end.

"Tonights queen is Kanako!" The twins declared! But the happy couple were not paying attention because they were busy making out.

"well it seems that kanako is busy so," hikaru started

"Haruhi will stand in her place and will receive the kiss from Tamaki!"

Wha..?!

i got pushed towards Tamaki. He leaned close and when his lips were close to my cheek i was pushed and instead of my cheek my lips met with with Tamaki's lips. My face turned red as so did his.

Well, i guess that was my first kiss. I touched my lips and stared at Tamaki he smiled casually at me and i smiled back. ^_^ oh well. I guess that was a great ending to a great night... I guess, i giggled ^_^

THUD!

I glanced over at the noise. Tamaki was on the floor. He fainted after the kiss. I just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Haruhi...kiss...angel...bunny suit..." Tamaki muttered unconscious. That moron can't handle an accidental kiss? Gosh he is a moron, i looked at Kyoya and our eyes met.

I smiled sweetly and just laughed when he sighed at Tamaki. The twins moved Tamaki toward a couch and went to get water.

Like i said great ending... I smiled.

* * *

! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# !#$%^($**OMG! Damn it TAMAKI! Why y no wait after kiss to call? Oh wait i wrote the story teehee ^_^ well this is the edited part! The was more added so yeah :) CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR THE POLL TO VOTE! And other usful info so u guys can see my drawings ^_^ Thanks to Dash Handsome for the fainting part! Check out his stories and leave a review saying I sent you! ^_^ Also check out ForbiddenLyrics! awesome stories as well! And leave a review on the stories saying i sent you! ^_^**

**luv ya all! Mwah! :* **

**BIG THANKS TO fangirling-girl! She fixed all my stupid errors! Thanks for putting up with me! :D**


	5. Beware The Physical Exam! PT1

**A/N: Hey! :D I'm back! Though I'm finding it hard to continue the story...**

**Well carry on reading! Maybe it'll be the last...idk yet...**

* * *

_**Beware of the Physical Exam! PT. 1**_

**Haruhi's POV**

"TAMAKI, NO! I WILL NOT WEAR A BUNNY SUIT!" I yelled as I threw the wrapped package at his face. I huffed and turned my heels away from him. My face was tinted with anger.

"B-b-but Haru-chan!" he stammered.

"W-what did you call me?"

"H-Haru-chan"

*Smack*

"OW! Why did you hit me?!" he yelled as he held on to the top of his head.

"Because: first, I am not gonna wearing a bunny suit, and second, simply because you are so obnoxious." I walked out of the music room and just stood out there; leaving a gloomy Tamaki growing mushrooms in hisemotional corner.

That moron actually thought I would be wearing a bunny suit just for him? Pifft, as if!

I shook my head and sighed, then slid my back down the doorway and sat down. I took out my phone and looked at the time. 03:30.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked me as he squatted down next to me. I looked up and saw his face real close to mine. I met his brilliant honey orbs that seemed to stare right through my soul.

I didn't notice, but he lowered his lips to mine with half-closed eyes. I closed my eyes automatically when I felt his soft and smooth lips touched my dry ones. It was a soft and sweet kiss.

He leaned away and I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Kaoru, w-wha-?"

He silenced me with another kiss.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, I-I just have been bothered to do that for a while now..."

I just blinked.

"Umm... I hope this doesn't make anything awkward between us," he said as his face flushed.

"Kaoru...," I muttered.

**Later that day...**

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THE PHYSICAL EXAM WILL BE HELD TODAY. PLEASE BE THERE ON TIME, THANK YOU."

Oh, great. Physical exams. Just what I needed.

"Come on, Haruhi!" A girl named Ayami pulled my hand and led me to the examination hall.

***Edited part***

I entered the nurse's room. She was kind and instructed me to take off my blouse and blazer. I did as she asked while she walked out. I had a sheet wrapped around my shoulders when a man entered my room.

"GAH!" I exclaimed as he covered my mouth and carried me away to another room. I tried to kick him, but I couldn't move that much.

"Mmmpf!" I tried to bite his hand but it was smothering my mouth tightly.

Crap, I was in a deep trouble.

***End of Edit***

**Third Person POV**

Tamaki, as well as the rest of the host club, stood in line, waiting for their turn at the examination.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" a girl screamed as she comes running toward one of the adult supervisors.

"What's wrong?" a teacher asked.

"A man who disguises as a doctor groped me and tried to take advantage of me!" the girl cried hysterically.

As the teachers tried to calm her down, Tamaki suddenly got a chill up his spine.

"What direction did he go?" a male bodyguard asked. The girl pointed in the direction of the girls' line, where Tamaki had seen Haruhi left with a suspicious looking doctor.

Tamaki's violet eyes widened.

"HARUHI!" he, Kyoya, and Kaoru yelled at the same time.

Then, they all turned to look at one another.

"You were looking at Haruhi too?!" they asked at the same time. Then, they were running in the direction where they saw Haruhi leaving with that doctor

* * *

**A/N: Hello! thanks for Staying with the story i appreciate it! I love you guys and part two will come if I know my readers enjoy this story and want me to continue... :3**

**Well until next time! Leave me some love ;***

**AGAIN THANKS TO fangirling-girl for putting up with me! :D**

**~M.E.S**


	6. Beware the Physical Exam PT2

**Hey my readers! I had a writers block so blah blah blah and on with the story! :D Thanks for your reviews! **

_**ATTENTION! IF YOU DO NOT READ THIS THEN YOU WILL BE LOST. FROM NOW ON I WILL BE WRITING THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW. SO I CAN GIVE YOU THOUGHTS FROM EVERY CHARACTER. (and for those who don't know third person POV it simply narrating the story, not in any of the characters**_ **POV)**

* * *

**Beware the Physical Exam! Pt. 2**

Haruhi stood there in shock with the sheet over her shoulders. She was thinking of a way to get out. The man had her cornered in a room all alone. '_Am I_ _gonna get raped?!_'

"Miss Fujioka, you are the honor student who got into Ouran Academy on a scholarship am I right?" The man asked her. He seemed desperate and unruly.

"Yeah," Haruhi cautiously answered. She wearily looked at the supposed doctor.

"You're not a real professional doctor am I right?" She asked. Being the kind person she was she used her soft voice despite the situation she thought she was in.

The man broke down in sobs while Haruhi looked at him nervously.

"Yes you are right! I am no professional doctor but a simple commoner and a local small town medical aid. My wife and daughter left me and now I am left alone looking for my daughter since I heard she would attend Ouran." The man blabbered and sobbed at the same time. Haruhi felt awkward since she didn't expect to be told the man's life story. "I apologize for taking you out of there like that but I tried to ask a girl if she had seen my daughter but she misunderstood me and the guards are after me! I couldn't risk you screaming like that. Besides I recognized you as the honor student." He gasped and sobbed once more.

She just stood there shifting her weight while the man sobbed and spoke incoherently.

'Jeez I hope he gets over this soon, but why did he drag me here anyway?' she asked herself as she waited for the man to calm down.

"I was hoping if you've heard of anyone else getting accepted into Ouran with you since she is the same age." The man wiped snot from his nose on the sleeve of the white lab coat he was sporting.

"Uh, no not as far as I know" Haruhi answered.

"Perhaps we could be of some help"

* * *

_**With Tamaki and the other two host club boys **_

'_Dammit! Why did she go off with a stranger! Baka!'_ Tamaki scowled as he searched through every closed door way he found in the direction where he had seen Haruhi go off on.

"Not in here!" He yelled to the other two as he closed the door.

"Not here either!" Kaoru said as he closed the door with such force. _'Fuck! Where is she? That bastard better not touch her!_'

"No sign of her" Kyoya stated. _'Haruhi where are you? Make a noise stupid girl!'_

Tamaki was to go off in some other direction when he heard voices. He recognized Haruhi's voice. '_ Leave it up to Haruhi to have a normal conversation with a_ _rapist -_-_' he thought as he opened the door and overheard the man's whole life story. He stood there watching and listening carefully. It appeared that the man was only in search of his daughter and had been misunderstood with the young girl he tried to talk too.

"I was hoping if you've heard of any else getting accepted into Ouran with you since she is the same age." The man wiped snot from his nose on the sleeve of the white lab coat he was sporting. '_Oh gross! Hasn't he heard of handkerchiefs?' _

"Perhaps we can be of some help" He said as he made his presence known. Haruhi turned around, to see Tamaki standing there.

The other two had caught up and had heard Tamaki's statement.

Tamaki noticed the sheet around Haruhi and covered her with his shirt. He was left bare chested **(A/N: Freaking nose bleed man *swoons*)**

Once he was done trying to help out the poor man and the man left, he walked out of the room with Haruhi in his arm close to his side. The excuse was to keep his shirt around her closed although he knew that she had buttoned it up. Haruhi did not seem to protest she enjoyed being this close to Tamaki.

Kyoya ,on the other hand, was boiling over with jealousy. '_Just the sight of them like this makes my blood boil!'_

Kaoru just walked behind them acknowledging that he had no chance with Haruhi and Hikaru was still after her. This made Kaoru sad and depressed, Hikaru and he had become farther apart. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

**Later in the Music Room**

Haruhi sat on the chair nearest to one of the huge windows. She sighed as she remembered her earlier conversation with Kaoru.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Kaoru..." Haruhi began. She wasn't sure of her feelings right now. But she was sure of her feelings for him. _

_"Haruhi, before you say what I KNOW you are going to say I want to tell you something." He hesitated a bit before getting up and taking Haruhi's hand. He led her to the courtyard where there was a bench underneath a large tree. Haruhi and Kaoru both sat down and Kaoru took hold of Haruhi's hand._

_"My brother and I never cared for anyone outside of us. We created a barrier around ourselves and didn't allow anyone get close to us. That is until Tamaki's persistence finally cracked our shell we built to shield us away from other people." He chuckled and played a little with her hand. "Never has a girl touched any one of our hearts as deeply as you did. Hell, no girl has caught our attention before you. First love is always hard to get over, so I'm begging you, please don't say what I know you will say. Allow me this, for me to remain as close to you as possible but I know I will never get a chance you."_

_"You mean friends with benefits?" Haruhi asked as Kaoru took both her hands into his. He nodded as Haruhi thought over it. _

_The look on his face was hurting her heart. She thought of him as a brother_ **(A/N: Damn! Familyzoned!)**_ but couldn't bare to hurt him. It had taken him and Hikaru a long time to open up. She didn't want them to lock themselves up in their own little world again._

_"Its fine with me Kaoru." She finally stated a little awkwardly. Kaoru then hugged her really tight. It broke his heart and killed his hopes with Haruhi. The thought was so painful that he could only be there for her only like a brother. A tear slid down his cheek. His asshole of a brother would never be with Haruhi like Kaoru was with her right now.  
_

_Haruhi meanwhile accepted his embrace and wrapped her arms around him._

_Kaoru pulled back and before Haruhi could register his lips met with hers. At first she didn't respond, but then she did. She felt Kaoru's tears flow down his cheeks. Tears that mingled with her own as she cried also for the pain Kaoru was feeling right now. He kissed her gingerly, sweetly, savoring every moment his lips met hers. Like a lover does before he knows he will be away from his love a long time. _

_They sat under the tree a while. Kaoru kissing her once in a while. Haruhi returned those kisses but not passionately as a lover should. She was a robot, kissing back only to please. Kaoru was hurting so much everytime his lips met with hers that he didn't mind that there was no heat in her kisses. It pained him every time he crashed his lips on her soft ones, it pained him because she will never be his like he wanted to. He didn't care about the pain, as long as he was recieving back all the kisses he was passionately giving. His heated kisses were enough to set everything on fire.  
_

_He frowned and tears flowed more freely from his closed eyes and embraced Haruhi tighter, he knew this would be the last time he would have a taste of Haruhi._

_Meanwhile Haruhi cried, she cried for Kaoru, for his pain. She wanted to very much return his feelings but she could not. She felt the heat of the kisses, his touch, his caresses against her face. While she was a cold, moving robot. Only moving her lips in time with his. Even her movements seemed robotic._

_Finally, when they pulled away, Haruhi reached up to wipe away his tears. The pain and fire in his eyes broke Haruhi's heart even more. She caressed his face and tried to lovingly give him a sweet kiss. Kaoru returned it with such fire and anger it surprised her._

_"Thank you Haruhi" Kaoru said as they broke apart and walked back to the school. "I will never forget this." _

_"Kaoru, I'm sure you'll find someone someday" She tried to comfort him._

_"Just you allowing me to be like this with is enough." He embraced her one last time before they went to get their physical exams done._

_*END FLASHBACK* _

Haruhi touched her lips and a tear slid down her cheek._  
_

"Haruhi is something the matter?" Tamaki came over and sat in front of her.

"No, nothing." She said as Tamaki leaned in close and wiped her tear away with the side of his finger. Haruhi watched as he brought it up to his lips and kissed her tear.

"No need for tears when you're with me, Haruhi" Tamaki whispered as she was embraced yet again.

* * *

** Well I updated! Oh and check out the last chapter if you didn't because I made a few changes. Can I get reviews? At least 5? PLEASE? *goes on knees and begs* I'll give you some Haruhi and Tamaki fluff! **

**xoxox**

**Until next time! **

**~M.E.S**


	7. Christmas Special PT 1

**Hey my readers! I had a writers block so blah blah blah and on with the story! :D Thanks for your reviews!**

_**ATTENTION! IF YOU DO NOT READ THIS THEN YOU WILL BE LOST. FROM NOW ON I WILL BE WRITING THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW. SO I CAN GIVE YOU THOUGHTS FROM EVERY CHARACTER. (and for those who don't know third person POV it simply narrating the story, not in any of the characters**_ **POV)**

* * *

***Christmas Party!****

**Haruhi's POV**

I stared at the sight of Ouran's halls. There were green and red ribbons and bows all over.

"HARU-CHAN!" A pair of arms encircled my waist and hugged me close.

"Hi, Honey-Senpai," I smiled at him and picked him up. He might be older than me, but he was just so damn adorable!

"Guess what, Haru-chan! We're having a party! A Christmas party!" he smiled and snuggled against me. I smiled at him and walked toward the music room with Mori-senpai trailing behind me. I had forgotten he was there.

"Mori-senpai."

"Mmm?"

"What kind of tortures do I have to I have to go through?" I asked as I prepared myself for the worst.

"Dance."

Oh, right. Mori-senpai was a man of a few words… -.-'

_**Later that day...**_

"Senpai! Do I really need to wear this?!" I frowned at him and clenched my fists.

"Of course! As the queen of this host club, you have to match your king!" He bowed low.

I turned around so he wouldn't see my blush.

"Fine! But only because Kyoya said he'd lower my debt!" I stormed off in the direction of the dressing room. It actually was a nice dress. Baby blue and frilly, I was pleased to match with Tamaki.

I smiled as I put on the dress. Then, looking at my reflection on the mirror, I was pleased with what I saw.

"Haruhi, are you do—" Tamaki came in and stopped in his tracks.

"Huh?" I asked as I turned fully around. I watched as he came closer to me and took my hands in his.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Haruhi." He stood there, dazed, and then leaned his face closer to mine.

"Uhh... Senpai?" I leaned away and he backed me against the mirror.

His lips moved to my jaw as I gasped at the softness of his lips. They moved upward to my cheek and then to my lips. What was previously only had been a soft peck, turned into a heated, passionate kiss. His armssurrounded my waist as mine wrapped around his neck and my hands twined into his silky hair.

"Tamaki...we...sh...should...stop..."

His lips moved to my neck.

"Haruhi, why? I want you!" he growled and tightened his grip on me.

"Not here...*gasp* not...now."

He bit me at the base of my neck.

That did it.

I pinned him to the floor and began kissing down his neck and unbuttoned his shirt.

Tamaki flipped me over and he was on top, with his knee in between my thighs. His tongue flicked out and licked my neck. I shivered and moaned at the sensation. Tamaki moved the top of my dress I had unbuttoned down then moved his lips to my breast. I moaned in pure pleasure, dug my hands into his hair as he suckled on my hardened nipple.

"Tamaki... " I gasped as his other hand moved to my left breast and began to massage it gently.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have guests waiting and a party to attend to," Kyoya's voice broke in.

I quickly covered my chest and looked down, while Tamaki helped me to cover by hugging me.

"We'll be right down," Tamaki responded over his shoulder.

"Right... make it quick." With that, he let the curtain drop and walked away.

"Haruhi."

I looked up at Tamaki as he stepped away a little and buttoned up the front of my dress.

"Be my queen?" Tamaki looked at me with sincere eyes, and then went down on one knee and took one of my hands in his.

"Yes... my king." I looked down as I blushed and he hugged me close.

"Well then, let's go down to the party." With that, we fixed ourselves up and descended the stairs hand in hand.

* * *

**Well I updated! Oh and check out the last chapter if you didn't because I made a few changes. Can I get reviews? At least 5? PLEASE? *goes on knees and begs* I'll give you some Haruhi and Tamaki fluff!**

**xoxox**

**Until next time!**

**I REALLY OWE THIS TO fangirling-girl! She helped improved my writing! Well, she fixed it lol :D**

**~M.E.S**


	8. Christmas Special PT 2

**Well this update is late! But as they say; better late than never! :D *gets shot by furious readers* X_X**

**On with the story...  
**

* * *

***Christmas Party!****

**Haruhi's POV**

Tamaki led me down the stairwell and gave my hand a squeeze. We weren't going to announce that there was something going on between us. We were gonna let them decide.

Music filled the room and I saw Kyoya approaching me, while Tamaki was too busy yelling at the twins to notice.

"May I have this dance, Haruhi?" He bowed and offered me his hand. Being the 'Shadow King', and having my debt in the palm of his hand, I couldn't refuse him.

"Sure." I took his hand as he led me to the dance floor. As we were dancing, we talked.

"What is going on between you and Tamaki?" he asked seriously.

"Erm...well...," I stammered and blushed.

"We are together, Kyoya. As in boyfriend and girlfriend?" Tamaki stood right in front of us. Kyoya still kept his arms around my waist.

"Hmm, she could've declined you, you know." Kyoya kept his face neutral.

"Yes, but she didn't."

"Then, you have to get your act together, since I'm sure she doesn't want to date a wuss like you." Kyoya nonchalantly pulled me close.

"I am not a wuss, and I don't think she would want to date some asshole like you."

O_O Mother of God. Tamaki just plainly stood up to the 'Shadow King'.

"Oh, that's what you think of me?" Kyoya let me go and fully faced Tamaki.

"You might be knowledgeable but, without me, you wouldn't have stood up to your prick of a father!" Holy shit...Tamaki just threw that in Kyoya's face.

"You have a point there, but Haruhi would prefer a serious relationship." Kyoya advanced at Tamaki, but before I could open my mouth, Tamaki spoke.

"Stop talking about what she wants and let her decide! She is a person, not an object!" Tamaki raised his voice. Some people were looking.

"Umm... guys? We shouldn't be acting like this in here!" I hissed under my breath.

"Yes, we should settle this outside. Or… are you a wuss,Tamaki?" Kyoya glared at Tamaki as they walked out.

SHIT SHIT SHIT

I quickly followed after them.

Just as got there, they had already thrown a few blows.

*SMACK!*

Both stood frozen as each of their cheeks showed a red hand print.

"WOULD YOU GUYS QUIT IT?! I CHOOSE NONE OF YOU!" I yelled out. My hands stung from smacking them.

I was furious! They were fighting over a girl like kindergarteners did over a toy.

"I AM NOT TALKING TO BOTH OF YOU UNTIL YOU GUYS MAKE UP!"

With that, I stormed off to the party and grabbed my coat. I called my dad who later came to pick me up.

Once I got home, I ran to my bed my and cried. Just when I thought I could be happy, everything got ruined.

* * *

**Sooo...*hides behind couch* please don't shoot! Come on! we could not have them together too close to the beginning! Trust me, there will be more drama, humor and citrusy chapters to come!**

**Have a Happy New Year! :) THANKS TO fangirling-girl! Love that girl! She's awesome!**

**Review! :D **

**~lots of love**

**M.E.S**


	9. Attack of the Lady Manager Pt 1

**Hey my beautiful faithful readers who have waited for my story. Wow! 48 reviews! This is awesome! :D Keep leaving me your thoughts, while I work on chapters! :)  
Third person POV!**

* * *

**ATTACK OF THE LADY MANAGER PT 1**

2 weeks had passed since the fight between Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi. Tamaki and Kyoya continued to interact with each other normally. Niether of them had wanted Haruhi to stop talking to them. BUT, they still had a dislike for each other.

**Somewhere in Paris..._I think_...**

"You look lovely today as always my dear Renge. You are the sunshine to my every morning." A voice came from the t.v screen where a dark blonde haired girl sat pressing buttons on a game control.  
"You too Miyabi" The girl seemed entranced as she continued pressing buttons.

"Miss Renge, time for supper." A maid came into the darkened room and poked her head in.

"I DON'T WANT NO DAMN FOOD! I AM SOCIALIZING WITH MIYABI! DO NOT DISTURB ME AGAIN!" the poor maid barely dodged a vase that was thrown her way before bowing and rushing back to the kitchen.

**Next Morning...**

"Renge, I know you just love those visual novel games, but you should focus on a suitor and making new friends." Renge's father spoke as he took out a picture from his coat.

"Now I would want you to-"

"Oh my god! He is real!" Renge fangirled and ripped the picture of the Ootori family from her father's hands and focused on one particular person.

"Dad, which school does he attend?!" Renge exclaimed happily as she raced around her room to pack her belongings.

Her Father just stared at her with his mouth open and told her to check the back of the photo.

"Dad, I'm going to Ouran!" Renge soon got on the private jet, leaving her father to stair after her with his mouth open.

"May God have mercy on your soul, Kyoya Ootori." Renge's father managed to get out, while still staring after the small jet.

* * *

**Ouran Acadamy **

"Senpai, let me go!" Haruhi struggled out of Tamaki's grip.

"But Haruhi! You are adorable!" Tamaki snuggled into Haruhi's abdomen.

"Let me go you PERVERT!" Haruhi kicked him in the knee.

Tamaki howled in pain as he let go of Haruhi, and of course Haruhi scampered away before she got captured again by Tamaki.

"Princess! Please! Let me show you my love. LET ME LOVE YOU!" Tamaki limped toward Haruhi.

"Cut it out!"

"Not until you confess that you're falling for me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Go away!"

"Never!"

And that continued throughout most of the have an hour they were there.

_***BANG* *CLICK* *BANG***_

"Oh! I knew you were real!" A girl with dark blonde hair flung herself at Kyoya.

Kyoya stood there like a statue and just stared at the girl.

"Excuse me, miss, but I don't know you." He smoothly stated as he pushed up his glasses.

"Of course you do silly! I'm your fiance!" The girl seemed glued to Kyoya, still wrapped around him.

"WHAT?! o_O " The hosts were all staring at them with open mouths.

"Check. It. Out..." Kaoru linked arms with his twin.

"Stone hearted, stick-up-his-ass Kyoya has a fiance." Hikaru finished for his twin.

"She is obviously mistaken." Kyoya ignored Hikaru's statement.

"Of course not! I know all about you! About how you act all manly but you are really soft and like to plant flowers and cute kittens and how you are really sweet even though you don't like to show it..." The dark blonde haired girl continued on and on.

The hosts all laughed.

"Yeah that obviously is not him!" The twins wiped tears from their eyes, then they burst out laughing again.

The shadow king's eyebrow twitched.

"She is confusing me with a fictional character named Miyabi, from a roleplaying video game." he responded and tried to unglue himself from the girl.

In the background where Mori and Hunni were sitting, Hunni finally spoke.

"How do you think Kyoya knows a lot about Roleplaying games?"

"Mmm." Mori shrugged.

At that point, all the hosts were staring at Hunni.

"You know, he has a point." Haruhi looked at Kyoya.

"How do you know about all those video games?" Tamaki asked Kyoya as he started smirking.

There was a pause...

"Don't tell us you-" Hikaru and Kaoru began.

"I simply do research on the host club's customers, since they are all females they all play rp games. One being more popular than most." he said in a monotone voice.

False.

That's the shadow king's most darkest secret...he loved RP video games, both girl and guy games alike. That and he was an alcoholic and crack addict.

Of course the forever observant Haruhi did not buy it, but decided not to say anything.

"But your resemblance!" The girl whined and reluctantly let go of him.

"Although similar, I am not who you think I am." The shadow king wrote down something in his notebook.

"What's your name?" Haruhi asked in a kind tone. The girl was nearly in tears, but looked at Haruhi.

"I-I-It's Renge." Renge had wide eyes and stared at her in a strange way.

"Well, Renge. We welcome you to Ouran!" Haruhi hugged the girl to comfort her from Kyoya's harshness. The girl blushed as she timidly hugged her back.

The others did not notice their exchange, they were busy with their dance plans.

"You want to help out?" Haruhi held onto Renge's hand, Renge looked at thier hands and looked at Haruhi's smiling face.

"Sure!" Renge smiled too and followed her toward the rest of the hosts.

_'Finally! A girl friend, companion, for Haruhi! She'll be more feminine for sure!' _

_'hmm...they might get too cozy...' _

_'I have tons of ideas for this host club! They'll never know what hit them!' _

All these thoughts swirled from the hosts. Their fun (or torture) will soon begin!

* * *

**HEY! I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO UPDATE BECAUSE OF MY LAZYNESS! REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! ;D NO? OKAY. **

**LOTS. OF. LOVE.**

**~Adoh**

**P.S- what should happen next? **


End file.
